storybrooke_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Neal Charming
Named after fallen hero Neal Cassidy Prince Neal has a lot to live up to, the name at its base means champion which puts a lot of pressure on the teen boy. While he may not be as charming as his father he has always been a protector doing whats best for those he loves, and those around him. He will do no matter what it take to keep his family safe, even if it meant giving his life. The one thing that plagues his life which he is very fearful of is magic. He knows that using magic always comes with great costs and risks and refuses to get involved with it when he can. He has worried all his life he might come into it like his sister Emma since he is a product of true love, and fearful of such a thing happening to his younger sister Eliza. He is portrayed by Colin Ford. Personality Neal is an easy going guy and quite gentle, though he can be stubborn sometimes (its a family trait). He is always an ear to listen whether it be friends or family, he's not much of an over talker. He's a rock and when it comes to relationships and such he can be kind of drawn in which leads him getting stuck in the category of being a great friend, he doesn't mind it though he's happy when others are. He often has a smile on his face and is rarely worried or scared, the only two things that worry or scare him are magic and those he loves being put in danger. History During the second curse which swept the residents of Storeybrooke back into the Enchanted Forest a year or memories was lost, during this time Prince Neal was created. His mother's pregnancy was the only indication they had of how much time had passed since they had returned to Storybrooke. He was born during the second curse and named for the hero who sacrificed himself and made sure emma could break the curse. Like his older sister Emma he was born the product of the truest love, with innocence making him the targe Wicked Witch of the West, who needed him as part of her spell to change the past. Charming and Snow where afraid of losing him like Emma and nearly did. After that he went through another curse but doesn't remember either because he was still a baby, he grew up for a while in Storeybrooke until everyone in the town decided to return to the Enchanted Forest. Despite the large age gap between the two I think Emma and Neal get along really well. She's always been a supportive older sister especially when he went through the awkward teen years and he couldn't quite go to his parents, Emma always provide another view point. He's always had such a strong family bond because Snow and Charming made sure of it when they got back to the enchanted forest, especially when his younger sister was born. When she came into the world things changed for him, no longer was he really close with his mother who always gave him attention he had someone he needed to protect. Though Eliza can see to it herself he's got a close bond to her because they grew up together. Though his family is mostly girls, which makes him a very understanding and listening he gets a lot of his traits from his dad. Father son hunting trips, teaching him to hold his first sword, and every inspirational quote he has ever known has come from Charming. Neal wants to live up to not only his namesake but his dad as well. Relationships Family Parents He won't admit it but he has a closer relationship with his mom, she was so afraid of losing him that she always kept him close when he was first born which sparked an unbreakable bond. Whenever he needs someone she is always there and while he knows his parents have a spotty past he just can't believe it, not of the woman who would read him stories everynight to fall asleep and sing to him when he was scared. His father is his biggest rolemodel teaching Neal what it means to be humble, being the son of a shepard, even as an infant his mobile had sheep and his father thought him how to hunt and keep, tend to animals, and be charming. The two would spend hours in the Enchanted Forests on expeditions as soon as he was oldest enough for it to be safe. Emma It hasn't happened yet but when he gets his magic Emma finds him and tries to help him when he runs away after hurting someone dear to him. Before Snow finds him Emma does and asks her to keep it a secret consoling in his new found powers and hatred for them. Emma has a lot of experience and whenever Neal gets into these sorts of situations she always finds a way to pull him back and relate, to make him feel normal. She'll offer to help him learn to control it and try and get him to understand that magic isn't always bad. Their past bond is one created by fun times when his big sister baby sat him and they went on operations through town while she worked and gave Snow and Charming a break. Eliza Being closer in age and being told it was his job to protect his younger sister Neal has always felt like her protector. While Emma and Eliza are the more outspoken sibilings Eliza is probably the bigger rebel causing Neal to balance her out. He has a weakness for her tears and whenever she gets into trouble he will do anything to fix it, even sometimes lieing about things when they were littler so he would take the blame for something she did. She keeps him on his toes and when he gets to serious she reminds him to let lose, sometimes he forgets how to have fun and Eliza will challenge him, play with him and poke at him bringing him out of himself. Friends Eva Neal has liked dear Eva since he first saw her because she was very beautiful. But he's squeaky clean and nice so she never really thought anything of it or even really noticed. Eva sees Neal as a brother and is completely oblivious to his feelings. She often tries to get him to sneak out. Last summer she hung out with him a lot which only made his crush stronger. They ran around laughing a bunch he fell even harder for her smile and adventurous side. Poor Neal is a sucker for getting scooped up with Eva and thinking about all the stories his parents tell him about love, he doesn't quite feel that strongly for her but he knows that his heart beating faster when she's around means something. He has eyes for no other girl, often not being able to get her off his mind as soon as she enters it, its a good thing he occupies his free time getting lost in the woods.' ' Category:Charming Family Category:Students Category:Male Students Category:Characters